


Good Night

by Qishu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu
Summary: –ABO有私设，alpha Theseus x omega Newt，其实这个设定在这篇并没派上什么用场。–脑洞来源于看到有人说希腊神话中的忒修斯的妻子希波吕忒也是英勇的战士，我突然间就想到了阿里阿德涅【】但其实写完了发现也没派上啥用场。–1898-1916年间的一些小故事，改名叫《青春期心理指导》可能更贴切。–我只拥有OOC，感谢您的不嫌弃。





	Good Night

当二十五岁的Theseus离开家准备投入到麻瓜的大战之中，Newt才十七岁。彼时他像是一株生命力旺盛的植物，在过去的短短几年内飞快的抽条张开，从Theseus要弯腰来给他拥抱，到逃避着垂眼时，暖棕色的卷发能戳在哥哥高挺的鼻尖上。

青年与少年的特征在他身上过渡转化，像是一颗果子，掩在丛丛叶片下，悄悄地在日间夜里变得成熟香甜。

但是他还没有分化。

Theseus放下手里的刀叉，看着对面的Newt低着头，一只护树罗锅在他衬衣口袋里伸出绿色的枝状手臂，Newt皱了一下眉，小玩意不满地吐了吐舌头，自己缩了回去。

灯光落在额发，将他弟弟那些可爱的雀斑隐于阴影，分神的空隙里Scamander夫人给兄弟俩一人多加了一勺炖菜，Newt慌慌张张地想要拒绝母亲，却晚了一步，看着那团热乎乎的食物落在他盘子上，无措地目光跟着勺子上下一晃，正正好撞上Theseus蓝色的眼睛。

Newt的头埋得更低了，再低一点没准就能碰上炖菜里的洋葱。他看起来非常需要一个蚌壳，好把自己藏在里面。

Theseus捏了捏自己的鼻梁，well，Newt自从听说他要去参战就没再跟他说过话。魔法部那群多嘴长手的拿他没办法，他也拿这个不肯开口的弟弟没办法。

上一次这样是什么时候来着？Theseus把思维放出去，切香肠的餐刀在盘子上发出一声尖锐的摩擦音，引得Scamander先生不满地把目光从红酒杯移到他身上。

那得是十几年前了，长子要去霍格沃兹上学，次子听说要很长时间见不到哥哥，没有人陪他去树林里找仙子了，也没有人给他讲睡前故事给他晚安抱抱了，接着就瘪着嘴一声不响地跑回自己屋里，任凭哥哥怎么喊都不肯出来。

三岁的Newt足足闹了两周脾气，Theseus到后来甚至都不敢去哄他，他放在心尖上的弟弟眼睛里蓄着一包泪，委屈而怨愤地看着他的样子实在杀伤力太大，堵得他说不出一句话。

最后在九又四分之三火车站，Theseus和父母拥抱完，轻轻地叹了口气，给依然不肯说话的Newt一个用力的抱抱：“我会给你写信的，Artemis。”

他转身准备上车，一只小小的软软的手突然揪住了他的袍子一角，Theseus惊讶地看着Newt的小脸皱得跟他被抓住的崭新袍子一样。

“你要记得圣诞节回来。”小家伙终于开了口，声音好像下一秒就要哭出来。Theseus蹲下身重新把他抱进怀里，“我当然会回来，Artemis，我没有不要你。”

这句话终于触得Newt抖了抖，几声抽泣就从他哥哥的领子里传出来。Theseus拍拍他的背，亲吻弟弟的卷发，“爱哭鬼。”“我才不是。”Newt在他怀里挣扎两下，最后也伸手抱住了哥哥。

然而从青春期开始，Newt变得抗拒哥哥的拥抱，小时候Artemis会环住哥哥脖子的小手，而后来只会去推拒他的胸膛，甚至还不许他喊Artemis。

“别那样喊我了。”穿着校服的小獾向后一步，躲开哥哥的拥抱，低着头，声音闷声闷气。火车响起汽笛，还在月台上的学生们都赶紧与父母家人告别登车。

“Well，”Theseus看着自己目光躲闪的弟弟，最终放下手臂。孩子总要长大的，狩猎女神的名字对于十三岁的男孩而言是一种不愿提起的尴尬，他理解地点点头，“快上车吧，记得给我回信，不要……”

“不要让Scamander家蒙羞，我知道了。”有学生从车窗伸出头喊朋友的名字，但没有人喊Newt，他只是自己跑上了车。

火车启动了，蒸汽在月台上方弥漫开来，人群往后退去，男孩攥紧了袍子边，终于抬起眼睛，窗外哥哥穿着坐办公室的西装，随着火车小跑几步，冲他挥挥手，又在嘴旁做成喇叭状：“圣诞节再见！”

但是那年圣诞节Newt并没有回家，他忙着和他的新朋友一起照顾小渡鸦。

如今的Newt明显要比三岁的和十三岁的更难缠了，尤其表现在他跑得更快，还拥有了自己的一个箱子——看在梅林吊带袜的份上，那还是Theseus送给他的。

每当Theseus趁他还没给房门上锁，挤进来想要跟他谈谈的时候，Newt就抱着他的魔法动物迅速进了箱子，只留下他哥哥蹲在外面无奈地喊他名字。

他再也不是那个哥哥弯下腰，就能强行抱起来带离花园的孩子了。Newt把母亲加的那勺菜快速吃完，没给Theseus留开口的机会，抓着餐巾边擦嘴边站起来：“我想起来我该给赛琳娜换药了。”

这可真是个笨拙的借口，那只月痴兽明明已经痊愈了。三个人谁都没来得及说什么，Newt已经像是逃一样的离开餐桌，好像他对面坐着的不是亲生哥哥而是一只蛇怪，只要目光相触就会立刻毙命。

直到他的影子消失在楼梯的墙面上，Theseus才转回头盯着自己盘子里剩了一半的炖菜，并且后知后觉地反应过来——梅林啊，为什么这么多洋葱。

“要布丁吗？”Scamander夫人担忧地问对着叉子上一块洋葱发呆的长子。

Newt好像是铁了心要非暴力不合作，直至Scamander家的就寝时间，他都没有再出现。Theseus不知道十七岁的弟弟的别扭要维持多长时间，第十二下钟声在家里回响，他还是没忍住，悄悄地下了床，魔杖一挥，轻轻打开了Newt的卧室房门。

箱子关着放在桌上，而床上被子隆起一团，Theseus轻轻地坐在床边，把被子掀起来，就露出了里面双手抱膝、像是某种害怕的小动物一样蜷着的胞弟。

感谢梅林，至少没哭。Theseus松了一口气。“还没睡吗？明天还要上班。”他把被子重新给弟弟盖好，语气平常得像是往昔兄弟俩都还在家住的少年时光，他总要半夜起来检查Newt有没有踹了被子，或者是躲在被窝里偷偷熬夜看书。

Newt摇了摇头，手指抓住了哥哥给他塞好的被边。窗帘透进微弱的月光，Theseus背光侧身坐着，只看得清他的一个大致的轮廓，肩宽魁梧，像是一尊大理石的雕塑。

相比于总是有些古怪的弟弟，Theseus的人生就像是一份标准答案，魁地奇队的seeker，赫奇帕奇的级长，男学生会主席，优异的O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts成绩，最有潜力的青年傲罗，他的名字似乎都带着金边，而同为Scamander的Newt，就像是反射太阳光芒的月亮，幽幽照明黑夜。

“你会回来的，对吗？”Newt打破了寂静。Theseus愣了一下，看向弟弟，或许是黑暗给了人勇气，那双蓝色的眼睛难得地直接注视着他，Theseus甚至在那一瞬间以为自己的弟弟是个摄神取念大师，只是被这样看着，他就觉得自己失掉了所有的秘密。

Theseus抬起手，像是小时候那样揉了揉弟弟的头发，“我会的，Newt，我向你承诺，我会回来的。”他的声音有种心安的力量，让人想要相信，让人不自主相信。Newt点点头，被子下蜷缩着的身体放松了下来。

“不会很久的，Newt，可能我还赶得上今年的圣诞节。”他又补充道，“快睡吧，还用不用我给你讲一个睡前故事？”Newt被这句话逗得笑起来：“不用了，晚安，bro。”

“晚安。”Theseus给了弟弟一个拥抱，这次Newt没有推开，还伸出手臂环住了他。有些瘦弱的少年人安静乖顺地靠在他怀里，薄薄皮肤之下颈动脉的搏动落在Theseus脸颊上，他的鼻尖离沉睡着腺体的侧颈可能只有一两公分，却没有什么味道。

Theseus把心里那一丁点的火星掐灭，这是不应当的拥有的，隐瞒的龌龊念头和Newt的一无所知，让他觉得自己就像是一个怪物。但是弟弟给与的每一点回应，又让他产生即便是怪物也是被爱着的怪物这样扭曲的满足，一面为自己的丑陋自卑，一面却又贪婪的想要得到全部。

这个拥抱的时间可能已经超过了一个正常的晚安拥抱。

这场战争的发展超过了人们的想象，Theseus没能回来过圣诞节，而另外一个Scamander也参与了这场战争。魔法部在东线战场秘密训龙准备投入使用，几乎没有人愿意跟那些脾气暴躁会喷火的庞然大物打交道，除了快要在家养小精灵重新安置办公室无聊致死的Newt，这个任务一发出，他就飞快地报了名。

这条乌克兰铁肚皮在他来之前已经攻击了四位驯养者，其中一个直接丧了命，两个被它的爪子抓伤在圣芒戈躺着，还有一个精神失常。火龙伏在地上，被黑色的、沉重的、带着若隐若现咒文的锁链束缚着，链条系在深深钉在地里的铁柱上。

“天啊，它还没成年。”一位叫Selina的女巫听见Newt的喃喃自语，不赞同地看了他一眼：“再小也是一条火龙。”乌克兰铁肚皮好像察觉到了入侵者，抽打了一下尾巴，地面抖动让人脚发麻，巫师们瞬间就警惕地拿出魔杖指着它。

火龙睁开深红色的眼睛，瞳孔如猫竖直，鼻息炙热，喷出火焰燎烧空气，Newt回头看向同伴，女巫脸色苍白，乌克兰铁肚皮张开了嘴，一道不知道来自哪位巫师咒语突然就蹿了出去，Newt甚至都没有时间制止，这只至少四吨重的火龙就已经被激怒了，他只来得及拔出魔杖飞快地念了个熄灭咒。

龙把目光转向Newt，他拔腿就跑，险险躲过了下一朵火焰，“昏迷咒，数到三，一起念！”Newt绕到火龙背后，喊声几乎快被龙尾暴躁抽打地面的声音掩盖，“一，二，三——昏昏倒地！”

几道魔咒同时打在乌克兰铁肚皮闪亮的灰色鳞片上，火龙摇晃了一下，轰然倒地，这次造成的巨响震得人胸口一窒，胃像是被什么猛的顶了一下——感谢她还只是个小女孩，如果是一条成年的铁肚皮，怕是还要麻烦更多。

“干得漂亮。”有巫师在劫后的惊魂未定中冲他喝彩。Newt绕过火龙的尾巴，伸出手，拉起腿软歪倒在地上的Selina。

乌克兰山区里的秘密任务生活只有龙，这种生物强大又难以驯服，对于训龙的勇士们而言，每一天都是在龙爪和火焰下艰难求生。这样的日子从多雨的夏季一直过到了枝头树叶变黄，依然没多少进展。

叩门声响起，Newt赶紧穿上那件还没来得及修补的衬衣，“Scamander，有你的信。”“谢谢。”“等等，还有这个。”分发信件的Selina把一卷绷带和信一起递给他，“谢谢。”Newt不自在地脸红起来，女巫友善地冲他笑笑，就送下一份了。

信件从法国前线发来，还盖着麻瓜邮局的邮戳。他的行程并没有向Theseus透露，一方面是魔法部的要求，另一方面Newt认为没有必要再给为前线士兵生死劳神费力的哥哥增加烦恼——“梅林的袜子！那可是龙！”Theseus知道了一定会这么喊的。

只是辛苦那些猫头鹰和麻瓜邮递员，穿越战火和封锁把Theseus的信带到英国，经过魔法部分拣后，再由猫头鹰带到地址保密的Newt那里。Newt举起一边手臂，让绷带从腋下绕过去，白天火龙在他肩胛骨上抓了一道长长的口子，换行的时候扯动伤口，让他笔下的y抖了一下。

与乌克兰铁肚皮的斗争落在纸面上变成了伦敦的岁月静好，Newt写着那些并不存在的邀约和日程，以过去两年的办公室生活为模板，编造着自己还老老实实坐在神奇生物管理控制司打字机前的假象。

落款的时间是五天后，好隐掉从乌克兰到英国的时间。Newt拉住在写信时一圈圈快要把他缠成木乃伊的绷带团，将信封好，准备过几天和同事们的信件一起寄回到魔法部，又给自己的衬衫施了个修补咒，才吹灭灯钻进毯子里。

这种通信并不频繁，有时一月一封有时两月一封，身处无人深山的Newt能根据频率大概推出前线的战况，即使Theseus很少写到那些东西，但信纸上的硝烟味是骗不了人的。兄弟两个都选择在字里行间抹去疼痛，试图为对方织出一夕远离战火伤亡的安寝。

在这场史无前例的战争中，乌克兰的天空成了爱琴海，猫头鹰是船，带来的信则是风帆。

这一觉睡得可能太长了，Newt感觉自己像是沉浮在一锅沸腾的奶油浓汤里，滚烫而粘稠，还飘着香甜的气息。他努力睁开眼睛，只能看到模糊斑驳的色块，耳边嗡嗡作响，触觉却变得格外敏感，这张陪伴他走过许多地方的旧毯子突然粗糙得难以容忍。

理智与清醒在这锅汤里被熬至融化，昨晚绕在胸背上的绷带束缚得他无法呼吸，同时脱水又加重了高热的不适，在这仿佛无边际无解脱的痛苦之中，Newt艰难地意识到发生了什么。

他的分化期姗姗来迟，却没有缺席。

Theseus刚刚毕业那年的夏天，身强力壮的年轻人突然一连发了三天高烧。Newt以为哥哥生了什么病，提心吊胆，时不时偷偷溜进来，守着昏睡之中的哥哥，只是小孩子经常抗不住漫长无聊的等待，最终趴在床边上静悄悄地也睡着了。

那天傍晚，被母亲抱回自己床上的Newt醒来，刚出自己房间，就看到哥哥站在厨房里，嘴里叼着一个纸杯蛋糕在找东西吃。

Theseus笑着伸开手臂，Newt接着扑进了怀里。他觉得哥哥不太一样了，但是也不能准确地指出哪一处，只能拿刚洗过还湿漉漉的手去摸Theseus的额头。“我没生病，Artemis。”哥哥给了他一片曲奇，又塞进自己嘴里一片，“就是有点饿。”

晚饭餐桌上，Scamander夫妇给小儿子补了一节关于第二性别的相关知识，而刚刚分化成为alpha的大儿子，正在努力把注意力放到盘子里的牛排上，忍住把后颈处那个信息素抑制贴给揭下来的冲动——他需要有段时间去适应这种生活，一个合格的绅士不应当走到哪里都散发着浓郁的信息素味。

“妈妈，我也会是一个alpha吗？”Newt问母亲。

Scamander夫人摸摸他的红棕色的卷发，温柔揩去脸上一点酱汁，“等你长大了就知道了。”

这个长大却迟迟不来，Newt以为自己可能就是一个不会分化的Beta，动物们对于气味的感知比人要灵敏更多，没有信息素的Beta反倒是最适合神奇动物学家的第二性别。

但是在没有朋友的青春期和退学后的办公室生活中，看着像是光辉的太阳神或者英勇的希腊王一样的哥哥，Newt心里也会生出柔软藤蔓新叶般的失落感。

是在失落不能成为那样的alpha吗？Newt觉得并不是，他已经过了那个盲目崇拜长兄的年龄，选择的道路也忠于自己的内心。但是那轻如鸿毛又挥之不去的失落究竟什么，他自己也不清楚。

初情期的omega馥郁香甜，高浓度的信息素充斥了小小的住处，又从门窗里透出去，在尽可能远的范围内散播着成熟的信号。

好在为了避免龙的发狂，训龙队伍里都是beta，营地又远离麻瓜居住地。虽然消除了潜在的危险，但是同伴们闻不到信息素的味道，也就不会知道有人正承受着身体内部重塑分化的折磨。

Newt尽可能抚慰着自己，然而欲望却像是填不满的深渊，那些微弱零星的快感远远不够满足一个陷入情热的omega。本能在叫嚣，渴望被alpha侵犯，被alpha填满，被alpha打上印记永世不可逃脱不可反抗。

手指不够喂饱饥渴，因为得不到甚至变成疼痛。身体的空虚助长了心理的脆弱，孤独与委屈被无尽的放大，陌生而锋利，在胸腔里来回流窜，发出巨大的轰鸣。

“Theseus……”一个小小的单词随着泪水一起流出，Newt把头埋进毯子里，他从未如此疯狂地想念Theseus，不只是作为弟弟，还作为一个omega。Newt还未曾闻到过Theseus的味道，可他知晓哥哥双手上每一处的硬茧，仅仅是想象安慰自己的手是Theseus的，就足够他流出更多的液体，无论是泪腺还是身下。

脑海里拥有一个明确的、清晰的alpha形象能够意淫，即便是饮鸩，也拦不住omega以此止渴。在想着Theseus达到几次巅峰之后，被初情期磨掉了大多力气的Newt又重新落入昏睡之中。

“……help me, bro……”

昏沉沉的梦里，Newt回到了苏格兰的城堡。校袍和围巾都被叠好放进箱子里，他站在Dumbledore教授身旁，低着头盯着自己的脚尖，Theseus幻影移形出现在桥上，大步向这边走来。

“Professor. ”青年人先问候了老师，然后看向自己的弟弟。那一瞬间Newt以为紧接着要来的是愤怒与失望，那么优秀的Theseus，面对一个被学校退学的弟弟，一定会觉得是耻辱吧。当哥哥的影子笼住Newt时，他微微瑟缩，本能地闭上眼睛。

然而真正落下的并非想象中的训斥，而是带着体温的围巾。厚实织物贴在皮肤上时，Newt像是受惊一样的抬起头，在撞上Theseus的视线后又飞快移开，脖子上的围巾又绕了一圈，杵着他下巴，让他看不见自己的鞋，只能转而盯着哥哥西装马甲的扣子。

Dumbledore在说着些惋惜的话，Theseus为老师的争取表示了感谢，而Newt正努力把脸尽可能多的埋进围巾里。青年傲罗提起箱子，向低着头的男孩伸出手，“走吧，我们回家。”

Newt犹豫了一秒，他不知道自己在犹豫什么，但也伸出手，接着就被紧紧握住了。那只手温暖有力，从土扒貂事件以来那种悬浮在高空的感觉消失了。

Theseus接住了他。

自从每天都要面对无数的伤亡后，Theseus就很少梦到这样安稳的时光了。起初亢奋与恐惧让他睡不着，梦中依然是炮火和死亡，后来胶着紧张的战事又使睡眠成为一种任务，梦也随之变得奢侈。

士兵，你得睡觉，而不是你要睡觉，像是一具尸体一样躺着或者歪着，尽可能快的调整呼吸和心跳，不浪费一分一秒宝贵的睡眠，在下一场生死考验之前准备好自己。

所以当他感受到手中幼儿的柔软时，Theseus就清楚地意识到，他在做梦。梦中的Newt才是刚刚学步的年龄，长得像是一个天使。小小Angel还没有掌握正确的迈步方式，只用脚尖往前赶，每一下都像是踩在棉花上，摇摇晃晃，最后“啪”的一下歪在了地板上。

那双宝石般的眼睛瞬间就蒙上了一层水雾，小孩子嘴角坠下去，眉间皱起来。“Get up. ”Theseus赶在幼儿哭声响彻屋子之前轻声道，他离Newt只剩下一小段距离，少年探身向前一点，就可以抱起他的小月亮，但他没有，只是张开双臂，又重复一遍，“Get up, Artemis. ”

Newt扁着嘴看着他，好像下定了很大的决心，从地板上慢慢爬起来，重心不稳地迈出一步，又踉踉跄跄迈出一步，赶在下一次摔倒之前，扑进了哥哥怀里。

“Good job buddy. ”Theseus拍着弟弟的背安抚他，亲吻他的发顶。小家伙两个小手凑在一起，紧紧揪着哥哥的衣服缝线，发出细小而破碎的泣音。

伦敦难得晴天，午后阳光从窗户里照进来，Theseus感到一阵目眩，再睁开眼的时候，怀里抱着的已经成了他离开家时十七岁的弟弟，少年人满脸泪痕，身体滚烫，他听不清那双嘴唇间吐出的是什么词语，而Newt又颤抖地太厉害，让分辨口型都变得艰难。

“He……l……p……me……B……ro……”他认出了那句话，瞬间就像是被人施加了钻心咒。怀里的Newt也渐渐融于光芒，Theseus拼命地想要握住他一星一毫的碎片，却如月光一样全部从掌间流走。

“14号床的病人醒了！”

Theseus睁开眼睛，白光晃了晃，这一次没有Newt，只有脏兮兮的天花板上一盏又破又旧的电灯，和制服上带着陈旧或新鲜血迹的医生护士，“请看着这里，Scamander先生。”

他觉得自己所有的感觉和反应都被放慢了，笨拙迟钝地配合着麻瓜医生的检查，“病人情况稳定。”医生飞快地填写病程记录，交代好护士，就又去检查一个断了两条腿的战士。

“上尉先生。”留下的护士冲他眨眨眼，趁没有人注意到这里，拎起被子一角，一个坚硬的、细长的东西就被塞进了他手里——他的魔杖。

眼前这位护士小姐无疑也是一位巫师，Theseus握紧了玳瑁的手柄，感受到魔杖在为和他的重逢雀跃：“Merci, Madame. ”护士小姐笑了笑：“这里是战地医院，您被送到这里的时候正深度昏迷，无法唤醒，也检测不到是什么恶咒造成的伤害，不过感谢梅林，您现在醒过来了。”

是他的小月亮把他拉出了米洛斯的迷宫。Theseus幽幽叹了口气，也不知道Artemis现在怎么样了，他大概也不会像信里写得那样朝九晚五的去魔法部上班。我得回去，回到他身边去。在敷在伤口上的魔药带来的剧烈疼痛中，Theseus咬牙想到。

在位于缓冲带的战地医院收信，要比在被德国佬层层封锁的前线容易多了，当大腿上的炸伤长好时，一封来自信从英国到了他手中。他脑中跳跃的欣喜引起了护士小姐的好奇：“是您的Artemis寄来吗？”

“啊是的……不，对不起，请不要对我读心。”

“我知道，很抱歉，Scamander先生，只是，嗯，那些念头很响，您能懂吗？”她耸耸肩，“我很容易就能听到您对Scamander夫人的爱意，即使是在这个到处都是思念和痛苦的吵闹地方。”

Theseus愣了一下，有点局促地摸了摸鼻子，护士小姐收拾好东西端着托盘离开了，留给他一个阅读信件的私人空间。

Newt在信里写他上周又遇见了好几个傲慢的巫师，来自纯血统的古老家族，“会把它们的头砍下来挂在墙上”那种，“他们根本不懂得尊重那些有高等智慧的其他物种”，他还要考虑要不要招聘一位助手，来应付那些连香槟金纸都要扒下来塞进口袋的嗅嗅们。

最后落款处的Y写得并不工整，可能是他的哪个小动物又惹了什么麻烦，分走了Newt的注意力。Theseus察觉到自己的嫉妒，轻轻地抚摸着签名里N拐起的弧度。然后，他看到了时间，10.15，青年傲罗拿过信封，麻瓜邮局的圆形邮戳印着细小的数字，10-12。

这场战争终于结束了，在把半个英国打进去之后，把整个英国都搭进去之前。“WAR HERO”，一个新的词语加在了Theseus Scamander那堆金光闪闪的标签里。1914年的紧急法案没能拦住的勇士们回到祖国，首先要面对的，就是欢迎酒会。

Theseus已经快被香水和信息素蒸晕了，过去的四年里，他能闻到的只有硝烟味、泥土味还有血腥味，那些味道都残酷冰冷，导致他现在对香甜的的气味接受不良。去他妈的宴会，Theseus只想回家，坐在爸爸旁边Newt对面，吃妈妈做的炖菜，洋葱放多了也没关系。

“Scamander先生。”一位高个子的女士端着酒杯走来，Theseus在战前社交的记忆中努力查找，这位大概是叫Sophia？还是叫Selina？是在地下四层还是五层？

女巫好像看出了他的窘迫，开口笑道：“我曾和您的弟弟Newt Scamander先生一起工作，在乌克兰。”“乌克兰？”“是的，我们在那里训龙，1916年的时候，”女巫摇晃着酒杯，回忆在深山里与龙朝夕相处的那段时光，“他是个了不起的神奇动物学家，你知道吗，一条乌克兰铁肚皮，四吨重的，除了他谁都不认。”

Theseus当然知道自己的弟弟肯定不会像信里写得那样安分待在魔法部的，但是他没想到的是——梅林的袜子！那可是龙！Theseus在内心狂叫道。“……哪里怎么样？我说乌克兰。”

“怎么样？很不怎么样。”女巫像是想要翻个白眼，“交通闭塞物资紧缺信息保密，猫头鹰一月去两次，Newt想要买抑制剂，俄国佬们竟然还限制这种东西，要求出示证件才能够购买，梅林，要不是魔法部的猫头鹰飞的够快从英国带去，我们整个营地可能都要被发狂的火龙烧完了……”

世界上大概有种伏地蝠是隐形的，它的斗篷已经扑在了Theseus脸上。

Newt正在给忙着给他的动物们喂食，大头毛怪在他后面亦步亦趋。这个家伙是被他从乌克兰带回来的，它一路跟着去买药的Newt，不幸在回到营地时被火龙的尾巴扫中，抽出了原型，可怜的家伙，伤势太重，一条腿瘸了。

敲门声突兀地响起，惊得Newt一失手把一块过大的田鼠肉丢给了土扒貂，导致它被噎得大叫“Theseus”，Newt不得不拎着它后腿甩了甩，好把那块肉吐出来。

他回到一楼，顺路揪住偷偷跑出来的嗅嗅，打开门，就看见一个正对着门口石柱猜口令的Theseus。“Hi，Theseus，今晚不是有……”Newt还没说完话，就被哥哥抱住了。

傲罗的衣领上还夹带着宴会现场的各种香氛，Newt有些局促，他不知道哥哥为什么这样突然半夜跑来，见面一句话都不说就抱住了他，犹豫了一会，他也伸出手，环住Theseus的背，轻轻拍了拍。

这是一个满月夜，银蓝色的光从阿尔忒弥斯的战车上落下，照在伦敦这个小公寓门口。Newt穿了一件旧衬衣，领口的扣子已经崩了，只留下一截卷曲的线头，露出侧颈贴着的信息素抑制贴。

Theseus调整了一下情绪，松开弟弟，被夹在两个人中间的嗅嗅大喘了一口气。“你分化了？”他指指那一小块胶带。Newt伸手摸了摸那里，分化后的alpha和omega腺体觉醒，微微比周围皮肤要更高更热一点，“嗯。”

“是什么？”

“omega。”

月光洒在Newt身上，他比四年前又高了些，肩也宽了些，只是依然瘦，还因为腼腆害羞而习惯性的低头缩肩，但是那种青涩而模糊的感觉褪去，终于长成一个青年人的模样，那颗果子在他不在的时候，悄无声息地熟透了。

只是树也长高了，他不再能一伸手就采摘到。年轻人身上透出一种属于omega的、强大而脆弱、坚定又温柔的气质，Newt在这几年的分离里真正成长了起来，成长到并不一定需要一个alpha站在他身前。

当Theseus听到Selina说“Newt”和“抑制剂”两个词时，他心头难以抑制地升起隐秘的期待。从他分化为alpha的那个夏天，甚至可能从更早，可能从他趴在婴儿床边看着刚刚出生的Newt时，他就期希着与Newt永远在一起。

有血缘这与生俱来、至死方休的纽带他还尚觉不够，在那些属于夜晚睡梦的旖旎里，Theseus渴望着不止以兄长的身份和Newt相连，渴望以另外一种方式拥有Artemis。

在纯血统家族里向来不缺疯子，为了拥有更强大魔力的后代而近亲结婚不算新闻。Scamander家并不在此之列，但Theseus依然对自己胞弟产生了不该有的情愫，不知所起，也无法控制。

期待的同时，更大更多的自我厌弃笼罩了Theseus。Newt在异乡的荒山里面对分化热，omega身体重塑所要承受的比alpha和beta都要多，他竟然还为这样的结果而隐隐感到欢欣。只是想到他的Artemis自己一个人度过了那么艰难的时候，Theseus就难过到无以复加。

那么多的情绪梗在Theseus喉咙里，他为弟弟的成长而骄傲，为Newt成为了omega而窃喜，又为自己的卑劣自私而感到羞愧，他一个字也说不出来，只能举起手，轻轻地揉了揉Newt的头发。

“嘶——”各种思绪最终是被手指尖上的疼痛打断，Theseus把手从Newt头发上移开，一只碧绿的护树罗锅正挂在他指尖，充满敌意地瞪着他。Newt赶紧把它接过来，“这是皮克特，他还没见过你。”他抬起眼睛看了看哥哥，又很快移开，“那个，不进来吗？”

Theseus这才意识到两个人在门口站了好一会，兄弟俩的重逢应该有一杯加了糖的热茶，而不是杵在大开的门前干喝伦敦雾。

他帮忙抱着那个试图逃脱去收集亮晶晶的嗅嗅，小家伙根本不认他，拼了命地想要钻出去，傲罗办公室负责人气定神闲地拿出一块金加隆，嗅嗅就瞬间变成了一个乖孩子。

Newt站在厨房，又摸了摸自己好像变得越来越烫的腺体，把衬衣领子竖好，尽量遮住那一块。“妈妈说让你明天回去吃饭。”“我收到信了，她还指责我的头发跟法国佬学坏了。”

兄弟两个都笑起来。热茶端上桌，房间里重新归于尴尬而微妙的寂静，只有壁炉里的火星在噼噼剥剥的响。Newt走神间觉得，Theseus怀里抱个猫狸子可能比嗅嗅更好。

钟表敲过十二下，Theseus放下茶杯刚离开，Newt先他一步开了口：“要留下来吗？”年长的愣住了，而年轻的那个脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红，“我是说……这里还有一个房间，虽然一直没住过人……”

“好啊。”Theseus打断了他的语无伦次，Newt这下脸红的好像都要冒出烟来。

“还用不用我给你讲一个睡前故事？”

“不……不用了。”

“那至少有个晚安拥抱吧。”

“……”

“晚安，Newt。”

“晚安，Theseus。”

END.


End file.
